Something Amiss
by Fuckshit Avenue
Summary: Not all good things were meant to last forever. Well, at least in Pearl's case.


Let me tell you something. Let me fucking tell you something, okay? I can't fucking tell anyone else, but I am holy-shit-Kremlin-fucking-balls-in-the-walls-supremely livid right, RIGHT the F now. You remember who Shadbase is, right? That perverted neo-Nazi fuck who drew porn of his own mom and has a cock the size of a fucking peppercorn? You remember him? He drew tons of Lapis Lazuli porn since his testicles got inflated like balloons and constantly leak milk juice out of his stout, molecular meatpipe? Let me bust some holy Hitler fucking a cow truths. This faggot piece of pig shit scum of the goddamn earth unholy monstrosity uncle-fucking penis-gobbling FUCK

So Samutoko had a giant black cock. His cock was fucking huge, it was laced with meaty, throbbing veins, wrinkly foreskin doused in smegma, coated in slimy baby oil, beating and pulsing like his heart. It was massive, at least six inches in diameter, and as neverendingly huge as a maypole. He had drank four bowls of cocksweat prior to this endeavour so it was harder than Super Mario Kaizo. It was meaty, smooth, round, it was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of truth, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the first time Zamako experienced a long meaty schlong painfully transfixed inside of her tight, unexplored asshole.

"Oh Samutoko-senpai! Wreck my asshole like Osama bin Laden wrecked a fucking train into the Eiffel Tower!" she squeaked in her stereotypical anime girl voice. You know, I feel like calling her a stereotypical anime girl is a little hurtful. Let's change it to anime girl with slighty above-average character development and a troubling past which results in her being accursed with sudden flashbacks and pains in her pelvic regions. She also had a vagina, so take that for what you will. In my opinion it means she's ten times less worthy as me. But seriously, I feel as though the entire MGTOW craze is almost conspiratorially anti-women. Sure, as Arthur Schopenhauer once said, "Women are directly adapted to act as the nurses and educators of our early childhood, for the simple reason that they themselves are childish, foolish, and short-sighted—in a word, are big children all their lives, something intermediate between the child and the man, who is a man in the strict sense of the word."

Anyways, onto the degenerate interracial sex scene.

Samutoko's immense, bulky biceps flexed and enlarged in size, as he struck a dazzling, musclebound pose that transformed Zamako's vagina into a waterfall. It was so spectacular that his cock doubled in length and size, transforming into an even larger, unholy mass of delicious dark meat coated with pre-ejaculatory slime. In one might leap, his incredibly massive schlong was buried incredibly far up Zamako's ass, piercing through her rectum and entering directly into her stomach. The lightspeed force at which his massive cockpenis entered her stomach rearranged several of her vital organs, switching her liver with her kidneys, her heart with her pancreas, her bladder with her stomach lining, and her clitoris with her frontal lobe. She was literally being fucked retarded, each thrust depleting ten IQ points from her brain. His cock was so aroused that it duplicated while pushed inside her, filling every crevice, every region, every hole, ever entrance and exit of her body brimming with sweet, chocolate man-meat. At least this isn't a homosexual sex scene, THAT shit would be weird.

He withdrew his mind-boggling complex of phallus from her body, leaving her nostrils, pores, anus, vagina, urethra, and bellybutton gaping and stretched inhumanly wide, speckling her pale skin with large, black holes. His massive, pink, rotund limps curled into a proud smile. "I wuz kangs 'n' shiet, nyigguh. Ooga booga, where da white women at?" he mumbled. In one extraordinarily powerful thrust of his pork-baton he had rearranged all of her internal organs, knocked off a solid ninety IQ points, and has transformed her body into a grotesque mass of dilated cavities.

Pearl had lusted after Steven since the nanosecond she laid her eyes on him. Everything about him, from the color of his skin, the fluffiness of his hair, the sweet scent of his body, _everything_ had cast an unbreakable trance of arousal to pulse within her.

She craved his cock more than she craved anything else.

Alright ladies and gentlemen, in order to slowly push the word-count of this story up to AT LEAST one-thousand, I'm gonna have to fit in another sex scene. That okay? Good, good.

She lowered her body slowly onto his sleeping one, FUCKFUCKFUCK.

Alright, this is too fucking painful. Let me just explain why the Holocaust didn't happen.

Hitler was a cool guy. He was German, first of all, so what was there not to like?

Nevermind this is stupid. This is more retarded than Zamako.

The wallpaper is pink. Why is the wallpaper pink? Did it really have to be this color? Why not something much more fashionable, like green, or blue, or hell, even yellow would've been better than pink. You could argue that pink is softer on the VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV THE KKK DID NOTHING WRONG

YOU CAN'T CONTA1IN MY UNJHLUY AUSTISM. IT GROWS FASTER THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE U NIVER,SE, IT IS MORE POWERFUL THAN GOD AND SATASMN COMBINED, I QM THE ULTIMATE BEING. THE ONE TRUE SPIRIT. THE SOLE LEADER, THE SOLE FUHRER, THE SUPREME ORGAQNISM THAT WILL CONWQUER THE GALAZY WITH SWIFT PREJUDICE AND GLORY. MY EMPIRE HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN. IT CANNOT END. IT HAS NEVER BEGUN, IT WAS MERELY BORN WHEN THE UNIVERSE WAS. IT WAS EXTREME, IT WAS MODERSTE, IT WAS HOT, IT WAS COLD, IT WAS JOYOUS, IT WAS SOMBER, IT WAS A COMBINATION OF EVERYTHING THAT WAS AND ONCE WAS ME.


End file.
